Two Fates Combined
by Nanu Kitty
Summary: Taylor Fen and Lilac Robillard, basically your two average demigods. Taylor is a crazy (the good kind) daughter of Aether, minor god of light and the atmosphere. Lilac is a rather shy and untrusting daughter of Hecate... or is she? Lilac gets a quest, and Taylor and Nico come along too. Come along on their adventure! Co-written by Little Unusual Me
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ok, I am SO sorry for not posting this on Saturday, but I had to visit family before I could post it! Ok, so, I thank my patient followers and reviewers for waiting so long, and a special thanks to Little Unusual Me for waiting SO long for this! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Like every single person except for one, I, sadly, do not own any of the PJO or HoO books... *sob***

1. Taylor: A Quest. Simple as That.

Hi, my name is Taylor Fen, I'm a ADHD and dyslexic daughter of Aether, god of light and the Atmosphere. Welcome to the story of my life! Don't worry, it's not a boring story. And it's not just about my life either, but continuing. In this book, you will learn a few lessons (probably), unless you can never concentrate (like me). Now, continue on, my friends (or enemies)!

I woke up on face first on the floor of my cabin. Stupid half-siblings. They should learn to stop trying to wake me up in the morning. I yawned and stretched, then got up, surveying the remains of the attempt. Popped balloons, fake spiders, toy clown, air hor- wait. CLOWNS? I backed away slowly from it's creepy staring eyes. Sorry, but I am terrified of clowns, real or not. As soon as I reached the wall, I made a small fireball and threw it at the clown. Oh, I'm an elementalist by the way (someone who can control the elements). It melted the clown, but left a fire burning on the floor. That reminded me of that song- Somebody Call 911! Atleast I think that's what it's called. Anywho, I stomped out the fire, just feeling a teensy bit drained. See, that's the thing. I guess I've been given more power than I'm suppose to have, so I have more space to hold it all, so I don't drain as fast as other demigods. Anyway, after I stomped out the fire I headed into the bathroom to try to brush my mane of fiery red waist-long hair. It struggled, but in the end I won the war and tied it up in a pony tail. Luckily, breakfast was still going on when I arrived.

The day was uneventful from that moment forward, and I was as bored as Persephone in the Underworld. Suddenly, a light caught my eye. The energy ball that I was tossing back and forth went out with a "poof", and a phoenix came flying down, landed on my shoulder, and dropped a letter in my lap. I tore it open and read it in my head.

"Go on the quest

-Aether"

Well, that was disappointing. I looked at the bird on my shoulder. "Dad sent you?" I asked it, not really expecting an answer. "Yes." it said. I jumped. "Why can I understand you?" "Because your father is the god of light and the atmosphere. Phoenixes are made of fire, which is light light, and we can fly in the atmosphere." the bird explained. Her voice felt warm and nice, like a small cozy fire. So I was guessing that if she got angry, her voice would seem like a forest fire. I put "do not get phoenix angry" on my mental list of things not to do. "Cool. So, what's your name? Mine is Taylor."  
"I am Piras."  
"Did my dad name you?"

"Yes."

"Thought so."  
My typical dad. He has no imagination. You see, pirus is the Greek word for fire. I know, so much imagination while naming a phoenix. "Ok, well, better show Chiron this." I said. "Um… are you going back to Dad or staying with me?" wow, this felt weird. I was talking to an animal! Oh wait… weren't phoenixes types of monsters? The Greek stuff is so confusing! "Master told me to stay with you." Piras said. "Okay then. Let's go see the horse!"

"Chiron!" I called. He looked up. "Um… have there been any quest callings recently?" I asked awkwardly. Maybe I could have planned that better. The question sounded weird. "Well, yes, there has. I believe it was your friend, Lilac. She's with Rachel right now." he answered. I slapped my forehead. "So I came all the way over here for nothing? Well, thanks anyway Chiron. Bye!" and I ran off to find Lilac.

Outside of Rachel's cave, green mist was pouring out of the entrance, and I could here the oracle's voice, hissing something that I couldn't understand. Poor Lilac. I remember my quest before. The oracle prophecies just creep me out! However, she's lucky, because on my last quest, I had to get my prophecy from the mummy. After a few more minutes, Lilac came out with wide eyes, and practically jumped 5 feet when she saw me right out side the entrance. "Oh, Taylor! You nearly scared me to death!" she scolded. "Yeah. Sorry about that." I grinned. "Anyway, I got a letter from my dad. It said 'Go on the quest'. And I guess you have a quest, so… can I come?" Lilac scanned me carefully, as if wondering if I was telling the truth. She has a problem with that, very mistrusting. "Alright, you may come." "Awesome! Well, I have an archery class that starts in 5 minutes, so I'll see ya later!" I said, already running down the hill, just hearing her mutter to herself, "It's 'you' not 'ya'." that's another thing, she corrects everything wrong that I say. But really, it's the 21st century! Who says stuff the proper way anymore? Eh, whatever. I had more important things to worry about.  
1: archery  
2: the quest  
3: whether I could sneak into the kitchen and grab a snack before dinner  
4: kill the Stoll's for pranking my cabin  
Yep, life was good.

**So... you like? You hate? review, and you get a cookie! (::)(::)(::)(::)! Also, if you have any questions about me, leave them in the review box. It can be as random, weird, or serious as we like! However, I'm not gonna answer any extremely personnel questions, like my age, where I live, things like that. I prefer to not be constantly stalked, thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ba-dum ching! Finally, finished. Thank you, my two reviewers for waiting patiently for this chapter! Chapter 3 is on it's way! Oh, and Lilac is 13, not 16...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

2. Lilac

OK, name is Lilac, Lilac Robillard. I am dyslexic, but, not ADHD, like my friend Taylor. It is very improper to always be fiddling with things, after all. My heritage is rather complicated, whether it's from the mortal side, or the Greek side so, let's just leave it at Hecate, Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, claiming me.

I was simply packing my things for the quest. I had Nectar and Ambrosia in a baggie, check. A sleeping bag for night time, check. This really neat invention called the Flashlight, check. Another really neat invention called batteries, check. My locket that my mother gave me when I was born, check. Finally, a few extra dresses, coats and the such in case my clothes get dirty or wreaked.

It has been a day since I went to the Oracle. Gosh, she scares me. I had allowed Taylor to come, she could be useful, and her father sent her a note. It would be extremely rude to not do as your told, especially by a god. I also let Nico di Angelo come along. He said he had some business to do with the quest, the prophecy might've mentioned A Child of Death, and he is the only one I trust completely here. Especially after what happened in March. Although, I'd prefer not to tell that tale yet.

I put on my knapsack, and headed for the door to Hecate's Cabin. I don't know why, but, I always feel out of place here. It's really quite strange. The children are all so welcoming, but, I feel as if I'm different than them. Oh, what am I saying? Of course I'm different. I have to keep reminding myself that I am not different, this is where I'm meant to be.

I sighed, and left, only to come rushing back in. I had forgotten Daisy my pet. I went to the small bunny's cage. She is just too cute to leave her here. Plus, she won't eat anything unless I'm the one to prepare it. I grabbed the cage's handle, and picked it up. I may not have much upper-body strength, or any at all, but, Daisy is just so easily to lift.

Then, I walked out. As I walked to the big house, Taylor came running up to me, all out of breath, and frazzled. She had straight red hair, light green eyes, much like myself, and had fair white skin, not pale but, not exactly tan either. She's around 16, and about 5'4. Today she was wearing a plain black t-shirt and, I didn't have the heart to tell her it was on backwards. She wore faded and torn denim jeans, which I looked at with disgust. One must always dress their best. She had a cap on, something called a base ball cap, though I still have no clue what base ball is. Her hair was in a ponytail and was sticking out through the back of the cap., her side bangs visible from under the cap.

"Sorry, Lilac." She breathed through ragged breathes, "Over slept. Thought I was going to be late."

I smiled at her warmly, and spoke softly, "Thou are not tardy, I was just going to see Chiron to tell him we were going."

As we got to the porch of the big house, I saw Chiron and Director D, also know as Dionysus, God of Wine, playing a card game. I walked up to them and beamed, "Chiron, Director D, Shall the group of us leave now?"

"Yes, yes. Continue on. Less little brats to deal with." Dionysus muttered. Chiron nodded at the two of us as we walked away.

"That was rude," I complained, as we walked up Half-blood Hill, "One must always be polite, whether or not the party in question is likable!"

Taylor rolled her eyes as we made it to the top of the hill, "Yeah, yeah. Impolite, gotcha. Where's this boyfriend of yours that's coming with us?"

"It's yes, not yeah. Got thee, not gotcha," I started, a blush coming to my cheeks, "and Nico is not my boyfriend."

"But, you want him to be," Taylor replied, slyly. A smirk made it's way onto her face as my whole face got red.

"No!" I gasped, looking away from her and crossing my arms. That was a mistake because, behind me Nico just happened to appear, and I squealed.

Nico smirked a bit and chuckled, "Scared?"

"You are both so mean." I pouted, hugging Daisy's cage closer.

* * *

**There we go! Sorry it's kind of short, but yeah. This chapter belongs to Little Unusual Me, not me. However, the next chapter will be by me. Ok, well, I have to go to a doctor's appointment for shots. *shiver* I hate needles... wish me luck .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Sorry about the super long wait! I've been busy with The War Begins, then when I was working on Chapter 15, I was like, "I really need to work on this.." so, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I freaking own PJO!**

***police break in* Rites to PJO in the air where we can see them!**

**DC: D: *puts rites in the air and cops take 'em away* ;^;**

* * *

Chapter 3: Taylor

We climbed into the camp car with Argus as the driver. Lilac's boyfriend- oh, sorry, I mean Death Boy- climbed in first, then with a grin I gestured for Lilac to get in next (her face was completely red), then I climbed in.

For the first hour (actually, it might have been 5 minutes), I played around with an energy ball, Lilac was petting her bunny (her name was Daisy, wasn't it?), and Nico wasn't really doing anything, just staring out the window lost in thought.

Finally, I couldn't take it. "Are we there yet?" yeah, the most common thing said in a car. The two looked at me funny. "We just started seven minutes ago." Nico pointed out. I groaned.

This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

Now, I'm going to apologize to Nico, Lilac, and Argus before hand, because they did not deserve this, I was just bored out of my head.

I started singing "The Wheels on the Car go Round and Round" for ten minutes straight in a voice that I knew was annoying and terrible. The two plugged their ears and Argus grit his teeth and squeezed some of his eyes shut.

Finally, Death Boy got out some duck tape and before I could react he taped my mouth shut. "Let's play the quiet game." he smiled evilly. I swear that kid has more of his dad in him than he let's on.

I attempted to say, "I lose!" but forgot that the duck tape was on so it came out more like, "Mm mmph!" which Lilac and him snickered at. I didn't even try to take off the tape with my hands, because I've been taped before and tried that, and, well, it's painful.

So I sat there and grumped for a few minutes until I got and idea. Just because I mostly used my hands for elemantalisting (is that what we should call it?), didn't mean that I had to.

The area around my lips grew warm, and soon the duck tape was melting off. Gross. I wiped the rest off and my face cooled down. The car stopped and we climbed out with our stuff.

The train station was bustling with New Yorkers. Argus drove off, and we paid for our tickets with a wad of mortal cash and boarded the train.

Lilac had said that we were going to Yukon, Canada. Well, that was great. Because I really love cold weather. Note the sarcasm in there.

We took our seats, and the train started moving soon after. Did I mention that I hate trains? Well, I do. It's the most common place for a monster to attack you, especially when it's next to a cliff or over a bridge.

So yeah, naturally, I fell asleep, and most likely fell onto Lilac and Nico's laps.

Unfortunately, demigods have dreams, and when demigods have dreams, they usually aren't good.

***In the Dream***

I was standing in a grassy field that was splattered with blood. In front of me stood the Minotaur himself in his underwear.

He pawed the ground with a hoof and charged. I tried to step away at the last moment, but it was one of those annoying dreams where you move in slow motion.

Right as his horn was about to pierce my heart, the dream changed to Camp Half-Blood. It zoomed into the Hermes cabin, where Mike Jordan, son of Nike, was yelling at my friend, TJ (daughter of Hermes) from the doorway.

Her real name is Teagan Janel, but don't call her that unless you want to be skewered. "TJ! DID YOU PUT THAT BLUE DIE IN OUR SHOWER WATER AND YELLOW IN THE SHAMPOO?!" he yelled. I mentally grinned to myself as I noticed his green hair.

She just shrugged. "Sounds like a great prank, but how do you know it was me? Could be the Stoll's again." she was a great liar, but I could see right through it by the way her eyes sparkled.

Mike narrowed his eyes and went in search for the brothers. Once he was out of earshot, TJ burst out laughing, and the dream changed one more time.

"How long does it take them to get here?" a man in armer grumbled, leaning on his spear.

A guy next to him, also in armor, had an air of leadership around him, with good posture and commanding brown eyes. "Be patient, brother. They have only just began their journey, and might not even make it here alive." he spoke with a deep voice that had "leader" written all over it.

The brother grunted and mumbled something I could hear, then the Commander dude spoke again, and it nearly scared the pants off me. "Don't mention name's, brother, anyone could be listening." with that, he fixed his brown eye right on me.

He didn't have a left eye.

***Not in Dream***

I snapped awake in a cold sweat and immediately sat up and looked around, forgetting where I was for a second.

Then I remembered. What a confusing dream.

Aw, Lilac fell asleep with her head on Nico's shoulder! I quickly whipped out a tiny camera and snapped a picture. Perfect blackmail.

I might be a daughter of Aether, but I have the soul of a Hermes kid. I slipped the camera back into my backpack and asked this random lady what time it was. She told me it was 4:36 PM. Wow, I had been asleep for a while!

The conductors voice came on through the speakers: "We are now coming into the North-Eastern corner of Ontario, please gather your bags and be prepared to exit when the train stops. Thank you for riding with us today!" I stretched then shook awake Nico and Lilac.

They both looked at each other and blushed, which made me burst out laughing.

They both gave intense death-glares, but I just said, "You two looked cute." then shoulder my bag and walked to the train door.

They followed stiffly, still blushing fiercely.

Once we got out, I spread out my arms dramatically and said, "We survived out first train ride on this quest. Hurray! Love birds, welcome to Canada!"

* * *

**_Voila_****, my amigos! Now, I would like to inform you that I only do this story as a type of hobby thing, and my main story is The War Begins, so it would fantastic if you could check that out. Also, I have a DeviantArt account, (same username) but I don't really care if you check that out. I only have one picture on there, and it's my profile pic, but I'll post some more on it when I have the time. Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Nanu Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-da! I updated :D Well, ****Little Unusual Me**** did, I suppose, but I'm publishing it. **

**So... I discovered that "The Lorax" was on Netflix, and now I'm in love with the music.**

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, nobody would have read it.**

* * *

**4. Lilac**

As Taylor, Nico and I stepped out of the train station, I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I had heard that Demigods often got attacked on those transportation systems, I believe I heard Taylor and Nico calling it a train. As there was 3 of us, it was more than likely we would get attacked but, thankfully Tyche was looking upon us favorably.

"Ok," Taylor started, "The next train for the Yukon doesn't leave until tomorrow, so, we need to waste some time!"

"Well, I'd like to know where we are, first." Nico replied, looking at the tourists and locals in the crowds.

I took out the map that one of the people gave me as I was getting off the train and stated, "We are in Sault Ste. Marie."

"Fine, is there any places on that map that seem worth visiting?" Taylor asked, trying to look over my shoulder.

"I hope you know," I huffed, turning to glare at her, "looking over someone's shoulder is very rude."

Taylor pouted, "Rude, whatever."

"Anyways," I calmed myself, "there's numerous tourists attractions like the Sault St. Marie Canal, Whitefish Island, or Pancake Bay Provincial Park."

"Did you say pancake?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow as I nodded.

"As in," Taylor began, "The little spread out dough-y things that are delicious with maple syrup?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

Taylor started jumping from excitement and she cried, "Let's go there, then!"

"Fine." I said, looking over at Nico, who rolled his eyes at her.

-

As we got to Pancake Bay, Taylor was sadly disappointed, as there were no real pancakes. But, I was pleasantly surprised. It was absolutely beautiful.

The sun was gleaming on the water, and the sandy shore was littered with people looking at the veiw, or playing. The surrounding woods were just as beautiful as the water.

"It's beautiful," I marveled, smiling at the beauty of nature, and then looking over to see the two unimpressed faces.

Taylor pouted softly, holding a bottle of maple syrup she bought on the way here and scoffed, "Beauty is so overrated. Food is where it's at."

"Lilac," Nico started, looking over at me, "there's a fault with every place. Once you see it, there's no longer beauty."

I couldn't help but cross my arms and pout a bit myself. They were ruining all the beauty of nature. Finally, I breathed, "Fine. Since you guys don't like it here, you two can go, and I'll stay here."

"You know we won't do that." Nico muttered, glaring across the water.

"That's right," Taylor cried, "The saying: Never leave a pancake behind! Wait, no. It's never leave a man behind. As I was saying, Never leave a man behind!"

"Well, where else can we go that we'd all like?" I questioned, looking at the two of them.

"Guys," Nico murmured, looking towards the woods, his eyes narrowing. Taylor and I, however, we paid no attention to him.

"Well," Taylor huffed, putting her hands on her hips, "what were those other places you mentioned, WhiteCanal Island or the Sault Ste. Marie Fish?"

"Guys," Nico said, a little bit louder, his eyes narrowing further at the woods, but, yet again, he was ignored.

"It was Whitefish Island and the Sault Ste. Marie Canal!" I retorted, also putting my hands on my hips, mimicking her.

"Guys!" Nico bellowed as something popped out of woods. It was a gigantic dog with black fur, and glowing red eyes. As it jumped at the three of us, Nico pushed me and Taylor out of the way, and managed to roll out of the way himself.

I looked at Taylor and muttered, "Looks like our first Monster Attack for this trip."

* * *

**Haha, cliff-hanger! Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


End file.
